Vehicles may include various systems that may be controlled by a user. For example, vehicles may include climate systems, radio/media playback devices, vehicle control (e.g., propulsion, steering, gear shifting, etc.), navigation systems, and/or other systems. A user may also interact with a computing device in the vehicle that interfaces with a personal mobile device (e.g., via a wireless connection).